Girls Just Wanna Have Breakfast
by x345
Summary: This is a cute story about Shadow and Maria. My first fanfic, please review.


"... I'm bigger than youuu," Maria taunts Shadow as she walks into the kitchen.

"And I'm better than you in every way, shape and form," Shadow retorts coming in behind her.

"Hmph. At least I can reach the cereal at the top shelf." Maria sticks out her tongue at Shadow before opening the cabinet and picking out her favorite cereal. She goes to get a bowl but when she gets back the cereal is gone.

"Looking for something?" Shadow taunts shaking the cereal box.

Maria puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes at him. "Give me the cereal and nobody gets hurt," She says threateningly.

"Oug I'm so scared," Shadow mocks making a scared face and putting his hands up.

Maria tries to take the cereal from him, but Shadow is too fast. She knows she could never hope to catch the hedgehog so she sighs and goes to get another box of cereal. Shadow snatches it away again.

"Quit it I'm hungry!" Maria yells at him while reaching for another box.

Shadow uses Maria as a ladder, climbs to the top of the cabinet and snatches the cereal out of her hand. Maria makes an angry face but Shadow thinks it's cute so he's not scared. He smiles at her.

"This isn't funny," Maria says folding her arms.

"To you," was Shadows reply.

Maria tries to get another box of cereal, but Shadow closes the door. Maria loses her patience. She tries to grab Shadow, but he teleports to her side and sticks his tongue out at her. Maria opens the cabinet and looks at Shadow, daring him to do something. Shadow innocently stares into space (not outer space) and hums. Maria goes to grab another box of cereal but only the nasty Cornflakes are left.

"Shadow give me the cereal," Maria whines with a pouty face.

"Come over here and take them from m-," Shadow doesn't get to finish his sentence because Maria pops him in the mouth with a box of Cornflakes.

"Now give me my cereal!" Maria threatens him with another box of Cornflakes.

"OK here," holding out a box of Raisin Bran that no one has open or acknowledged in quite a while.

"Anything but that!" Maria shouts backing away from the despicable Raisin Bran.

"Take it or leave it," Shadow says snuggling into the rest of the cereal boxes that he's taken and throwing the Raisin Bran onto the counter next to her. Maria picks up the Raisin Bran with a disdained look on her face and throws it as hard as she can at Shadow…

Gerald Robotnik walks into Maria's room to check on Maria and Shadow, but they are not there. He checks Shadow's room but they are not there either. He goes into the empty room, with the best view of Earth, where they usually spent time together but it was…empty. Gerald was starting to get worried.

_Maybe they're in the kitchen_, he thought.

As he walked to the kitchen he heard faint noises. As he got closer to the kitchen the noises got louder. He couldn't make them out, but it sounded like many things were hitting the floor. He slowly walked closer to the kitchen. A box of Raisin Bran flew from the kitchen and slid across the floor with a feminine "YAAA!" No one on the ARK liked Raisin Bran but Gerald didn't think they were that bad. He picked up the box to throw it in the trash, but when bent to pick it up he got hit in the head with a box of flying Cornflakes. He grunted in pain and rubbed the back of his head with a WTF face. He left the cereal boxes and proceeded to the kitchen. He was angry now.

_What is going on in there?_

More cereal flew past and around him, still coming from the kitchen. He managed to dodge all but one, the corner of the box unfortunately damaged his family jewels. Just when he got to the kitchen doorway, Shadow fell at his feet with a "bleh." He had a box of cornflakes on his little body that had busted open on impact and spilled cereal all over him. Gerald looked at him with a WTF face, then gave Maria the same look. Then he raised an eyebrow as a way of asking for an explanation. But they were both laughing too hard to give him one. Shadow was laughing so hard that the cereal box on his chest shook and spilled even more cereal on him. Maria was about to explain to her grandfather what had happened until she saw cereal run down Shadows chest and into his mouth, he continued to laugh but the cereal went down his throat and he started to choke. This made Maria laugh harder. Gerald was patient and would wait until he got an explanation. He tapped his foot to show how irritated he was. Each tap made a crunch sound.

There was cereal everywhere. On the floor, on top of the counters and cabinets, in the sink. Maria handed a container of low fat milk to Shadow. He took it, still chocking and coughing, but saw it was low fat and he shook his head aggressively, dropping it on the floor. He hated low fat milk especially with Cornflakes. Maria laughed some more and handed him regular milk, which he drank as soon as the coughing died down.

"Grandpa, I was just trying to get a bowl of cereal," Maria sniffed and wiped the tears from her face that had fallen while she was laughing, "but Shadow came in and made things so difficult," she said looking at Shadow accusingly. He tried to scoff, but had not completely recovered from his coughing fit, so this action made it worse.

Gerald did not want to accept this explanation. They were always doing things like this, but Maria was a good kid, and they made each other happy. Besides, he was a busy man and he could already tell what had happened.

"Clean this mess up," was all he said before he walked out.

Maria had finally gotten her favorite cereal and was eating it happily. Shadow was watching her from the other side of the long table, where Maria had banished him in case he tried to steal her cereal again. She saw him watching her so she taunted him.

"Mmmmm..this cereal…it's sooooooo good," she savored the spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She continued to make "mmmmm" and slurp sounds while slowly eating her hard-won cereal that she had quickly prepared after her grandfather had left and Shadow was in his chocking fit. She sunk low in her chair. Shadow eventually got tired of the teasing, rolled his eyes and left. He had to pass Maria to leave the room, and when she saw him walking toward her she narrowed her eyes at him and sat with her hand over her cereal bowl. She followed him with her eyes, not moving any other part of her body at all. Shadow didn't see this until he was directly in front of Maria. He saw how serious her face was and thought it was adorable. He put his hands on his thighs, bent his legs, up at her and said," awwww, is somebody upset because I took their cereal?" he pouted and made a whimpering sound. Maria didn't move, except for her now flaring nostrils, and continued to look at Shadow.

He stood up strait and chuckled, "you're really mad aren't you?" he said walking back into the kitchen.

Maria followed his movement with her eyes until see couldn't see him anymore, then went back to her cereal, eating it normally now.

Shadow cleaning up the mess in the kitchen said," I wont take your cereal anymore if it makes you that upset."

Shadow came out of the kitchen with a broom and stood as close to Maria as she would allow.

"You ruined my breakfast," Maria mumbled, chewing her cereal. Shadow looked at the digital clocks on the huge computer screen on the far wall. Each one showed a different time for each for each time zone on Earth.

"In certain countries this is not considered breakfast time," Shadow said like it was the most intelligent thing anyone could ever say. Maria put down her cereal and looked at him with the same serious look and flaring her nostrils.

"You look adorable when you do that," Shadow informed her. Maria rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cereal.

"Did you clean up that mess?" Maria asked him.

"Duh," he said with a 'you're stupid' face on," why do you think I have a broom in my hand and I came from the kitche-" Maria pops Shadow in the mouth with the box of Raisin Bran her grandfather had left on the floor.

"You better had cleaned up that mess," Maria said drinking the last of the milk in her bowl," and pick up these boxes."

Shadow chuckled and shook his head.


End file.
